


When The Moon Is The Only Light You'll See

by TheIntelligentHufflepuff



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntelligentHufflepuff/pseuds/TheIntelligentHufflepuff
Summary: "Thought you'd run off again." Poe grumbled, tapping Rey with his foot for emphasis.Finn rolled his eyes, hand finding its way to Rey's ankle. Her eyes slipped shut as Finn's thumb began to rub short circles into the skin exposed between her nightclothes and shoes."We were worried about you." Finn clarified "You haven't explained to us what exactly happened with Palpatine yet and we thought-""What?" Rey pressed, tensing. That she'd betrayed them? That she'd turned to the dark side? That she'd-"We thought you might be hurt."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 19
Kudos: 218





	When The Moon Is The Only Light You'll See

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually really liked TROS apart from THAT whole thing with Kylo Ren (I just can't bring myself to call him Ben I'm sorry). So I wrote this because love is good and nice!! And I love the trio and decide to interpret Poe's angstiness as stress and jealousy. Also I tweaked it so Rey didn't kiss him back bc it just really doesn't work for me my dudes. 
> 
> Also I haven't read any of my fics for these three back in a while bc I kinda drifted out of the fandom a wee bit, so sorry if I like accidentally plagarised myself? Some of this felt a bit familiar when I was writing 😆
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and feel free to comment/kudos if you so wish!

The camp, for once, was quiet. Quiet in mourning; quiet in the rapture of a moment without fear. Rey settled herself on the wing of Luke's old fighter, leant against the cold curve of the scorched metal, loosened her tense shoulders. Breathed. 

It had been one hell of a week. 

But she was alive. Finn and Poe were alive. Rose and Chewy, and so many others, were alive. 

But not Ben Solo. 

It was weird. Rey didn't think she mourned him. Though she did, maybe, ache a little for what could have been, she mostly just felt off-kilter. It was as if something nonessential, but nonetheless very present had leeched out of her. It was a strange feeling. Rey hadn't quite decided if it was a comfort to be so entirely herself or not. 

It was hard to care too much when her gaze fell on the stars above and the delicate green whisps of leaves lit up from below by the landing lights. 

They'd won. They could go home. 

Wherever that was. 

A twig snapped. Rey startled, jerking upright. For the second it took for her eyes to scan the horizon, her breath caught in her throat and a thousand horrible possibilities reeled through her mind. Then she made out Finn's bright, worried eyes in the gloom and relaxed. 

"Sorry I startled you." Finn called out as he approached. Without asking, he hauled himself up on the wing, scooting close enough that Rey's foot nudged the warmth of his fleece-covered thigh. 

Poe, trudging bleery-eyed behind Finn, gave Rey an exasperated look and proceeded to scramble up the side of the craft, kicking Rey lightly in the shoulder as he twisted around to perch on top of the cockpit. 

"What's the matter?" Rey asked, not bothering to keep her befuddlement out of her voice. 

"Thought you'd run off again." Poe grumbled, tapping Rey with his foot for emphasis. 

Finn rolled his eyes, hand finding its way to Rey's ankle. Her eyes slipped shut as Finn's thumb began to rub short circles into the skin exposed between her nightclothes and shoes. 

"We were worried about you." Finn clarified "You haven't explained to us what exactly happened with Palpatine yet and we thought-" 

"What?" Rey pressed, tensing. That she'd betrayed them? That she'd turned to the dark side? That she'd- 

"We thought you might be hurt." 

Oh. Okay. Rey slumped back again.

"I'm fine." 

"But you're not asleep." Poe noted, a pointed  _ like the rest of us _ slipping by unsaid. 

"I- Ben is dead." 

Poe jerked " _ Ben _ ?" 

Rey winced "Yes, Ben. Or...I don't know. I think he sacrificed himself for me. He- he kissed me." 

"He  _ what _ ?" Finn squarked, recoiling like a blaster in the hands of a five year old. 

"He  _ kissed  _ you?" Poe repeated; suddenly his hands were clasping Rey's shoulders, fingers curled deep into the fleece of her jacket "Are you okay?" 

"That's really the part that you're both-" 

"Did you…" Finn blanched "Kiss him back?" 

It was Rey's turn to reel, turning to her friends in horror "What? No! Do you know what he's done? It's just...we were... _ connected _ somehow." 

"Rey, it's okay." Finn insisted, addressing her even as he shared an odd sort of look with Poe above her head "You can't help who you love." 

"But I don't love him!" Rey protested, throwing up her arms "I didn't kiss him back. I didn't  _ want  _ to kiss him back. Maybe I should've, but-" 

"Hey." Poe interrupted her. Softly, but insistently, he used his calloused palm to tilt Rey's head back. She moved with the motion, calming a little as she saw him, hair muzzled and eyes kind, framed by the glow of the universe. 

"You don't owe him anything. You don't owe anyone anything." 

"And he should know." Finn added, wryly "He has more experience than us." 

"Hey!" Poe snapped, releasing Rey's face to jab a finger angrily at Finn "I don't appreciate your tone!" 

" _My_ tone?" Finn snapped back "Says the man pressing me on the brink of _execution_ -" 

"-Wait, Finn,  _ execution _ ?" 

"- to tell him what I was gonna tell Rey!" 

"Well, I-" 

"Poe! Wait a minute!" They both turned to look at her, brows furrowed "Execution?" 

"On the ship. Hux was the spy, so he saved us." Poe filled her in distractedly, clearly formulating his next point. 

Rey beat him to the punch. 

"What  _ were  _ you going to tell me?" 

Finn pursed his lips, glancing furtively at Poe. 

"Just say it." Poe challenged. 

Rey looked between them, trying to divine the source of the strange tension that had arisen there in her absence. 

Then Finn side-tracked her completely by saying "Rey, I'm in love with you." 

She blinked at him. He smiled shakily, eyebrows pulled together as he waited for her to respond. Then she grinned, more ecstatically happy than when she first saw green. 

"You do?" 

"I do!" Finn smiled, raising his hands tentatively. 

"I love you too!" Rey exclaimed, and dove forwards, enveloping Finn in a hug. 

Instinctively, they both turned to look at Poe. He was watching them, expression somehow both happy and pained. His hands were shaking. 

"Poe-" Rey reached out to him, but he shifted away. 

When the light hit him right, Rey could see him crying. 

"I thought so." He choked "I thought I was wrong for a minute, when you said that you kissed Ren. Not that I wanted you to be in love with... _ that _ . But…" 

"You're-" Rey shifted uncomfortably "You're in love with Finn?" 

"And you, you annoying bastard." Poe laughed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

No. That couldn't be true. Rey's heart skipped a beat. 

"Yeah, well me too." 

"And me." Finn added, fondly exasperated.

"Oh." Poe blinked "You both...love me?" 

"Yes!" Finn laughed, dragging Poe down into their hug. 

He went with a clatter, but when he got there he stayed, all three of them wrapped up in each other. For a few moments Rey simply enjoyed the bliss. But then her conscience got the better of her and she drew back. 

"Are you...are you sure you're both okay with the fact I kissed-" 

"He kissed you." Finn said, at the same time as Poe reminded her "You've met my ex." 

"I  _ like  _ your ex." Rey smiled. 

Poe rolled his eyes, but fondly kissed her on the head "I know you do. Seriously, though. So long as you're not traumatised, it's one kiss. It doesn't matter. Especially when it's a miracle we're even alive. Thanks to you." 

"More thanks to  _ you _ . You make a good general, Poe. Even if you are still an  _ incredibly  _ difficult man."

"Just so you know," Finn drawled, sly and distinctly Poe-like "There's more than just one general here." 

"Finn!" Rey squealed "You're a general?" 

"Of course he is." Poe crowed. 

Blushing, Finn shook his head "Well I hope my job becomes irrelevant pretty damn soon." 

"Cheers to that." 

Rey nodded in agreement, feeling for the first time in what felt like eons unreservedly, and simplistically  _ okay _ . 

"Cheers." 

  
  



End file.
